


Photobooth.

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Summertime Drabbles [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, M/M, Summer, photo booth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin and Ori in a photobooth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photobooth.

**Author's Note:**

> (For Tigerlily)

This was their first holiday together and everything had already gone to the pits, they had finally finished their exams and were allowed to relax as much as they wanted and as such, and with their brothers being good friends, they were now running riot in a warm tropical resort. After weeks of bad sunburn, bad food and bad weather Dwalin had finally had enough. 

 

Dwalin didn't want to do this but he could not deny the small lad anything, especially when he asked with those large brown doe eyes. So that's how he ended up here, in a photobooth with Ori making all kinds of silly faces at the camera behind a sheet of glass and a red curtain keeping from people looking in or from Dwalin escaping.

 

"Come on, Dwalin!" Ori said as he tugged at the strings of Dwalin's hoodie. "You have to at least smile!"

 

The side of Dwalin's lip twitched slightly in a smile as Ori cupped the back of his dark haired head and tugged himself so he landed in the larger man's lap, Dwalin only laughed as Ori squished his cheeks together and made a face with his tongue out. 

 

Dwalin copied slightly but was more reserved in his face making than Ori who was making his fingers look like weird glasses on his face and Dwalin only watched him with a small smile until Ori looked up, which was then when he returned to his usual stony expression but it didn't last long as Ori used his hands to make weird glasses on his face.

 

Ori giggled and Dwalin couldn't help but chuckle as the camera flashed, Ori's fingers slipped from around his eyes and cupped his jaw gently, Ori smiled gently then as he fiddled with the piercing in Dwalin's ear. The larger then could no longer restrain himself as he cupped Ori's cheek with his own and took in the sight of the smaller blushing before he closed his eyes and pressed their lips together. 

 

Ori twisted himself round and twirled his hands into Dwalin's hoodie as they kissed and pulled him close as Dwalin deepened the kiss, pressed him against the side of the photobooth, and wrapped his thick arms around the others slim waist.

 

The whirring of the machine is what pulled them apart and Ori panted between his kiss raw lips before Dwalin leaned over and tugged the end of the strip of photos and examined them, laughing loudly as he looked at them. Ori swiped the pictures from Dwalin's grip and began laughing also.

 

The first picture was Ori smiling brightly and Dwalin looking extremely grumpy, the second was Ori pulling a face and Dwalin smiling slightly, third was Ori making his hands in the shape of glasses on his face, the fourth was Ori making glasses on Dwalin's pleased looking face, fifth was the pair gazing at each other and cupping each others faces and sixth, was Dwalin kissing Ori firmly with his hand cupped around the back of the smallers head and pulling him close.

 

Dwalin and Ori were still laughing as they got out of the photobooth but it ended when they opened their eyes and saw their elder brothers raising their brows at them.

 

"What's so funny?" Dori requested and Ori quickly hid the picture strip in his cardigan pocket and shrugged slightly just as Dwalin did. This appeased their brothers except Nori who looked at the pair knowingly before following the eldest of brothers. 

 

Ori giggled into his hand as Dwalin pulled a worried grimace before holding out his hand and accepting Ori's slim hand in his. The couple walked in content silence all the way back to the hotel, smiling shyly at one another and blushing as they did.

**Author's Note:**

> (Tell me what you think???)  
> ((If you have a request please go to the first story of this series!!))


End file.
